Pilihanku, adalah Dosa
by lime-hornet
Summary: Yang Air tahu, dia ingin memanfaatkan waktu hidupnya demi hal yang tak pernah dia alami. #fusionBBBchallenge
1. Chapter 1

_Suaramu memenuhi lingkup jantungku..._

 _Wajahmu membayangi ingatanku..._

 _Aku mulai bersikap tak wajar..._

 _Karena dirimu yang begitu menawan..._

 _Hanya kau,_

 _Yang bisa membuat tubuhku bergerak tanpa sekemauku..._

 _Jurang pun kucoba langkahi seberapa dalam tampaknya..._

* * *

Disclaimer:

BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studios

The Little Mermaid © Disney

All Boboiboy main chara, plot taked in little mermaid setting. Typo, sho-ai, ranjau plottwist(?)

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **Dedicated for #FusionBBBChallenge**

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **Pilihanku, adalah Dosa**

by

oczelt

* * *

Desiran ombak laut menghantam bebatuan karang. Matahari bersinar terang dari langit. Awan-awan tak terlalu terlihat menemani sang surya. Para burung-burung mulai melakukan aktivitasnya untuk mencari makan.

Kelangsungan hidup yang begitu normal.

"Yak, Api! Kau hebat!"

Dari tepi pantai, kedua pemuda berdiri berseberangan dengan jarak lumayan jauh. Diantaranya ada pembatas berupa jaring. Satu orang laki-laki berwajah lumayan dengan iris emas menepuk-nepuk tangannya. Menggunakan kaos putih biasa dengan celana atas lutut. Satunya lagi pemuda berwajah sama namun beriris merah jingga, berjongkok untuk mengambil bola voli. Dia hanya bertelanjang dada dengan memakai celana ketat pendek sepaha.

"Gempa, jangan remehkan aku!" pemuda yang dipanggil Api itu menggerutu.

"Ehh—aku memang sudah mengeluarkan tenaga tinggi itu."

"Pukulan yang lebih kuat dong. Seperti ini."

Bola voli dilambungkan pada udara. Api melompat menyusulnya dan melakukan pukulan menggunakan bidang telapak tangan. Lawannya bersiaga memasang kuda-kuda. Tangannya sudah di tempatkan pada dada. Bersiap memantulkan kembali serangan lawan seberangnya.

DUAKH!

Permukaan bola voli justru menghantam pipi Gempa kuat. Lawan main Api langsung pingsan di tempat.

"Eh... terlalu kuat, kah?"

" **Iya sayang. Itu mengagumkan."**

Api tidak bisa mendengar suara, bahkan ia tidak tahu ada yang membalas ucapannya.

Pada bongkahan batu besar yang masih tenggelam dalam air laut, ada seorang pemuda dengan tubuh setengah di tepi batu itu. Kedua tangannya memapah kedua pipinya yang berisi. Namun wajahnya tertutup topi. Cahaya matahari hanya mengenai punggungnya yang tanpa busana.

" **Kau begitu sempurna... wajahmu begitu terang lebih dari sinar matahari..."**

Sesuatu menarik pemuda yang terdiam di karang itu menuju dalam laut. Tubuhnya diseret cepat, sampai-sampai pemuda itu tidak sempat menahan diri dengan berpegangan pada karang. Kepalanya tenggelam dalam laut. Buih-buih gelembung menjadi jejak mulutnya membuka tutup mengeluarkan angin.

"Ah! Jangan mengagetkan lamunan orang!"

Pemuda itu membentak sarkatik. Kedua tangannya masih menahan topinya agar tidak terbawa arus laut. 'Milik'nya menepak wajah seseorang dari dalam laut kasar. Miliknya, sebuah ekor.

"Aduh kasar sekali pangeranku."

Orang yang ditampar mengelus pipinya. Seorang laki-laki dengan rambut pendek berwajah ceria dengan sirip biru gelap. Beda dengan orang yang ia panggil 'pangeran' dengan sirip biru muda. Irisnya tidak kalah sama dengan warna ekornya sendiri.

"Jadi kau mengintip pangeran dunia atas, lagi?"

"..."

"Air, aku ini _abang_ mu. Aku tahu kamu suka dia."

Pemuda bernama Air itu meregap kakaknya. Sampai-sampai topi yang ia kenakan terlarut menuju bawah air. Baru diketahui, bahwa tampang mereka sama persis. Dari potongan rambur, bentuk wajah, namun yang membedakan Air mempunyai pipi yang berisi.

"Dia mirip dengan wajahku, dan aku merasa dia itu bukan keluarga saja... dia calon pasanganku, pasti..."

"Yang satunya juga berwajah sama dengan kita."

"Taufan! Jangan menghancurkan halusinasiku!"

Taufan terdiam pasrah.

"Tapi dunia kalian berbeda sudah. Kau mungkin bisa ke atas, tapi dia tidak mungkin bisa bernapas di air. Mungkin kau bisa bernapas di sana, tapi belum tentu bisa muncul terus bersama 'pangeranmu' itu. Kau harus memikirkan masa depanmu juga, Air..."

"Api begitu menawan, aku tidak bisa melupakannya..."

"Keras kepala."

Desisan terakhir dari Taufan menjadi akhir mereka saling berpelukan. Air mengibas ekornya, berenang kesana kemari. Wajahnya begitu ceria. Dalam pikirannya penuh akan imajinasi indah, yang membuat senyumnya mengembang.

* * *

 _Pangeranku yang begitu menawan..._

 _Sudikah engkau menjadikanku mempelaimu?_

 _Aku ingin kau ada untukku..._

 _Aku akan buat kau bisa bersamaku..._

* * *

Air terus bernyanyi. Suaranya yang merdu menggema di seluruh penjuru lautan. Taufan ikut menyaksikan kegembiraan adiknya yang bergerak lincah.

' _Katanya, kalau kita bahagia apapun akan terlihat sempurna. Bahkan suara Air juga sempurna.'_

Dalam hati Taufan begitu gelisah. Mimpi adiknya tidak boleh terwujud.

Mereka adalah keluarga terpandang yang berhak mengatur lautan sekehendak hati. Para makhluk laut adalah prajurit dan pelayan mereka. Semua penghuni lautan mengabdi, bahkan para duyung dari kelas rendah juga tidak bisa seenaknya bertindak di depan kedua saudara itu.

Taufan bersyukur ayahanda mereka sebelum meninggal, memercayakan tanggung jawab menjaga lautan pada tangan Taufan. Katanya Taufan adalah pemuda yang tidak pernah khawatir akan emosinya. Dia yang katanya selalu ceria dan ringan tangan memang cocok sebagai pemimpin kerajaan.

Walau bagaimana dia memandang rendah jabatannya sesekali membuat para penghuni lautan ragu akan keunggulannya. Beberapa kali—bahkan sekarang saja, Taufan tidak mau memakai mahkotanya. _Trident_ sebagai lambang kekuasaannya jarang ia bawa. Juga karena wajah Taufan dan Air yang sama, mereka berdua susah dibedakan mana yang raja dan mana yang adik dari kejauhan.

Seharusnya, Taufan bisa saja mengubah sirip Air menjadi kaki.

Sayang, ia terlalu cinta adiknya. Ia juga perlu suara Air.

Sebagai raja, Taufan boleh 'kan egois?

=oOo=

"Oh iya, Taufan... kau benar, Air tidak boleh di atas air selamanya..."

Bola kristal mengambang, memantulkan replika keberadaan Air dan Taufan ada di mana. Sekitarnya begitu gelap mencekam. Hanya benda itu saja yang memberikan secercah sinar dalam penjuru itu.

Cahayanya membiaskan keberadaan adanya sosok pemuda bertudung. Parasnya tak tampak, tersembunyi. Namun bibirnya yang tipis bisa terlihat. Ia juga memiliki ekor pada bagian bawah.

"Tapi sebagai raja, egoisnya dirimu... kasihan adik tercintamu, tidak bisa berjumpa dengan replika pangeran idamannya sendiri... Raja serakah harusnya tidak boleh menjadi raja... kasihan rakyatnya... Tunggu saja, Air... aku akan menyelamatkanmu dari penderitaan raja egoismu..."

Lengkungan bibirnya tak kunjung naik. Bola kristal tiba-tiba saja redup. Cahaya tak ada lagi dari tempat sana.

"Seharusnya kau tidak pantas menjadi raja!"

=oOo=

Rutinitas bagi pangeran Air, adalah naik ke permukaan air. Mengintip apa yang dilakukan pangerannya. Mendaratkan pantatnya pada karang yang dapat menyembunyikan keberadaannya. Walau setidaknya terbesit sedikit pemikiran, ia ingin dilihat oleh pujaannya.

Mungkin mereka bisa berjodoh. Andai Api dapat melihatnya.

Andai saja...

Atau nyawanya yang menjadi kontra ekspektasi.

Air sadar sosoknya sebagai _mermaid_ adalah unik bagi kaum manusia. Diabadikan dalam rekaman gambar yang manusia awam menyebutnya 'foto'. Dibunuh mungkin? Atau lebih parah, dijadikan pajangan dengan sengaja dimatikan organ-organnya lalu dibekukan dengan zat kimia tertentu agar dagingnya tidak terkerat bakteri.

Itulah alasan-alasan Air takut menjumpai manusia.

Namun ia tahu, Api adalah pria yang baik. Yang tidak mungkin melakukan segala perlakukan manusia haus pengetahuan dan hal unik. Memang untuk apa Air memuja manusia berwajah sama dengannya itu, sampai setiap ada waktu luang hanya untuk mengintip kegiatannya?

"Hiii, Api! Kau menghempas bola terlalu kuat!"

"Gempa, masa' gitu aja dibilang kuat? Aku belum serius nih!"

"Api! Kalau ada dendam sama aku ya?!"

Air tertawa kecil. Wajah Api yang sedang iseng memang mempesona sekaligus menghibur.

"Eh kita dipanggil makan, nih!"

"Haa? Belum selesai lagi main volinya!" Api berkacak pinggang.

"Ada makanan enak katanya."

"Hoo—ikut deh!"

Buru-buru Air menenggelamkan tubuhnya pada dasar air. Bagaimanapun, menjaga keberadaannya itu memang penting. Dia tidak mau tertangkap basah.

' _Ah, hari ini juga dia begitu bersemangat.'_

Bibir Air melengkung senyum.

"Apa tidak bosan, untuk selalu mengintip pangeranmu itu tanpa bisa mendekatinya?"

Air menoleh pada sumber suara yang diyakininya berada. Disana tampak sosok duyung dengan memakai jubah untuk menutupi tubuh dan wajahnya. Sejenak ia melihat secercah cahaya merah menyala dari dalam tudung itu. Mungkin...matanya...

"Apa yang kau mau dariku?!" bentak Air ketakutan.

"..."

Sirip bertudung itu mendayung kencang. Ia langsung meregap tubuh pangeran selautan dari pinggang tanpa tanggung-tanggung. Ekornya meilit pada ekor Air. Wajahnya menumpu pada bahu.

"Yah, aku juga tahu rasanya mencintai itu menyakitkan. Apalagi kalau orang itu, yang kita cintai, tidak akan membalas perasaan kita... sampai kapanpun... selamanya..."

Suaranya memang terdengar datar. Namun dari kalimat-kalimatnya, Air bisa menebak kalau ada selipan rasa sakit darinya. Seakan, pernah merasakan atau mengalaminya.

"Aku juga berada di pihakmu... jangan takut..."

Justru suara datarnya yang membuat Air tidak yakin, kalau tidak ada tabiat darinya.

"Mau tahu cara untuk mendekati pangeran? Aku bisa mendekatkanmu padanya, jika kau membuat perjanjian denganku..."

"...perjan..jian... apa?"

"Dasar, itu kata umum yang sering kudengar kalau ada penawaran pada awal pembicaraan."

Tangan duyung bertudung itu menjamah pipi Air. Mengelusnya seakan memegangnya secara hati-hati. Ibaratnya seperti menyentuh sebuah guci mewah yang berdebu.

"Tukar... tukar ekor dengan kaki..."

".. tukar..?"

"Hmm... tapi untuk membuat sihir ini bekerja, kau harus mendapatkan cinta orang yang kau idamkan... kakimu, akan menjadi sebuah kaki permanen... kau akan menjadi manusia, selamanya..."

Sinar kerlap-kerlip mengitari siripnya. Air dapat melihat ekor miliknya yang berubah menjadi kaki. Kedua alat gerak manusia yang bisa multifungsi; berjalan, berenang, melompat, apapun yang tidak dapat dilakukan oleh kaum duyung. Betapa menyenangkannya bisa mempunyai sesuatu yang sama dengan pujaan hati.

"Iya... kaki... namun ada tantangannya sendiri..."

"...Apa? Jangan bilang untuk mengambil mahkota dan _trident_ Taufan! Sudah banyak duyung yang mengincar kedudukan Taufan hanya karena ingin membantuku! Aku tidak mau!"

Tangan pemuda bertudung itu mencengkeram lengan Air kasar. "Hhh, tenanglah. Tentu tidak. Aku hanya perlu, kau bisa mendapat ciuman sejati dari pujaanmu selama sehari dari besok."

"M—mana mungkin aku bisa melakukannya!"

"Toleransinya bisa kutambah tenggatnya menjadi tiga hari. Pembayarannya bisa berupa suaramu, atau nyawa... kau atau kakakmu, mungkin?"

"Tapi kalau aku tidak bisa mendapat ciuman pangeran?"

"... tentu saja nyawamu," duyung bertudung itu menjauhkan diri dari Air. "Daripada tersiksa karena cinta kalian takkan pernah bersemi? Kau yakin bisa melepas rasa cintamu dari Api?"

Air menimbang-nimbang ucapan orang asing itu. Sejenak ia berkeringat dingin membayangkan nyawanya harus menjadi taruhan. Namun... ia juga ingin bisa berkomunikasi dengan Api. Sangat ingin.

"Lagian cintamu sudah terlarang. Kau laki-laki, dia pun demikian. Lebih baik menanggung dosa banyak daripada setengah-setengah. Supaya puas, 'kan?"

"... cinta kami, terlarang?"

"Mereka menikah dengan lawan jenis, itu juga berlaku di dunia air. Tentu, kecuali binatang dengan berkelamin ganda," balasnya. "Menahan cinta itu menyakitkan. Kau percaya kau bisa melupakannya, setelah momen kau selalu mengingat kebiasaanya sampai-sampai kau selalu ke permukaan air deminya? "

"... lebih baik pernah mencobanya, ya?"

"...iya... lagian, kakakmu sudah mewarisi kedudukan raja. Kau tidak akan menyusahkan siapapun..."

"Aku mau..."

Air termakan bujukan setan. Ia paham resikonya, namun sejak awal Air sudah masuk perangkap terlarang. Ia menyukai laki-laki. Kehidupan abadi dalam air hanya membuahkan rasa penasaran yang tak kunjung henti kepada pangeran dunia atas.

"Biarkan aku... bernyanyi, untuk terakhir kalinya... tiga hari, 'kan?"

* * *

 _Duri terhadang dari laluan jurangku..._

 _Sayap yang kuyakini bersamaku, kini hanyalah ilusi..._

 _Tergores saja tidak cukup untuk menembus dosaku..._

 _Biarkan.._

 _Biarkan dadaku tertusuk..._

 _Semayamkan rasa mati, sebagai penebus jalan terlarangku..._

 _..._

* * *

Cahaya kerlap-kerlip mengerubungi tubuh Air. Sementara pemuda bertudung itu mengadahkan tangannya. Ajaib, kumpulan cahaya itu mengelilingi tangannya seakan sudah tahu mereka harus berpulang ke mana. Membentuk sebuah bilah pisau dengan ornament indah pada bagian pangkalnya.

"Aku tidak percaya kau benar-benar menyepakatinya... semoga kau berhasil, mendapatkan cintanya.."

Air membuka matanya seiring cahaya yang memudar. Pemuda itu merasakan udara sekitar sesak. Ia terbatuk, mengeluarkan buih-buih air. Instingnya untuk menyuruh anggota geraknya berenang cepat menuju permukaan. Ia tidak terbiasa dengan pergerakan renang yang melambat. Setelah ekornya kini berubah... menjadi sepasang kaki.

"Kalau kau butuh kehadiranku, panggil namaku dari dalam hatimu saat ke depan genangan air, Air..."

Air bisa mendengar jelas perintah pemuda itu. Dalam hati ia mengiyakan ucapannya.

"Panggil saja **Halilintar**..."

* * *

 **To be Continued**

* * *

A/N: Yha Hali jadi antagonis kau 'kan serem soalnya.


	2. Chapter 2

Dia mendapatkan kaki. Pemuda asing itu tidak mengingkari persetujuannya.

Air muncul ke permukaan air. Segera saja otaknya berjalan untuk mengumpulkan oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Mulutnya ia buka lebar-lebar, merebut segala udara yang kini menjadi kebutuhannya. Keberuntungan apa juga yang membuat tangannya berhasil menjamah batu karang disana.

Kepalanya terasa berputar. Lingkungan terlihat pudar. Air tidak kuat lagi memertahankan kesadarannya.

"A—api!"

Air mendengar jelas suara seseorang yang memanggil nama pujaannya. Suara berat yang dikenalnya selalu bersama dengan Api.

"Bantu aku! Ada orang lemas disini!"

Padahal Air tidak mau membuat Api khawatir pada kesan pertemuan pertama mereka.

* * *

.

.

Dedicated for #FusionBBBChallenge

.

.

* * *

 **Pilihanku, adalah Dosa**

by

oczelt

* * *

Taufan duduk pada singgasana kerajaan. Menyanggahkan pipinya pada sisi itu, matanya melihat sekitar laut yang penuh akan gerombolan makhluk hidup.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri. "Air pasti tidak lama akan terlihat oleh manusia. Aku khawatir padanya…"

"Lambat laun kekhawatiran tuan akan muncul."

Atau ada orang lain yang turut bersuara. Ada seekor duyung dengan ekor ungu gelap. Bentuk rambut acak mencuat ke kiri dengan warna senada ekor. Memakai kacamata manusia berbentuk kotak. Dia kini berdiam di sebelah rajanya anggun, tampak seperti asisten pribadi yang pantas untuk kebanggaan raja.

"Dia suatu saat akan mencari celah bagaimana bertemu dengan raja Api," lanjut pemuda itu. "Saat itu terjadi, apa yang akan tuan lakukan?"

"…," Taufan membuang wajah dari pemuda itu sambil mendesah. "Tolong carikan Air, Fang. Aku harus bicara dengannya."

"Sesuai perintah Anda."

Duyung bernama Fang itu mendayung ekornya, berenang keluar area istana.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu memikirkan Air ada atau tidak, seharusnya begitu." Taufan menyenderkan kepalanya pada sanggahan singgasana. Kembali ia melihat sekitar lautan yang dikelilingi hewan-hewan laut juga berbegai tumbuhannya.

"Tapi aku hanya iri, kenapa Air bisa jatuh cinta…"

=oOO=

' _Nghh…'_

Suara kecil nyaris tak terdengar oleh sebuah ruangan dengan lebar yang setara dengan setengah lapangan basket itu. Air membuka matanya, mendapati dirinya diselimuti dan ditidurkan pada suatu ranjang. Aroma mawar menyerbak, sedikit membawa jiwa tenang oleh pemuda beriris biru itu.

Tubuhnya menggeliat ingin keluar dari selimut. Tanpa sengaja, sebuah gelas kaca disana terjatuh sampai menimbulkan suara gemerisik besar. Jantung Air berdebar kencang saking terkejutnya.

' _Astaga, aku membuat keributan_ _—'_

Aneh. Suaranya juga masih tidak terdengar. Seharusnya memang dalam udara pengap, suaranya bisa menjadi berkali-kali besar.

Sesaat Air ingat, kalau dia memang tidak bisa menggetarkan pita suaranya.

"!"

Air gelagapan. Tanpa menahu, tubuhnya tergeser hingga ia terjatuh dari ranjangnya. Bersyukur ia mendarat bukan pada bidang dimana sang gelas pecah, meski nyaris dekat.

Air ingin bangkit. Ia mencoba berdiri, namun kedua kakinya malah gemetar makin kuat. Kedua kakinya yang tadi ia coba ingin luruskan beberapa kali bengkok.

' _Tuhan_ _—aku belum bisa menggunakan kaki, bagaimana ini—'_

Dia ingat sesuatu, tentang ucapan pemuda penyihir itu kepadanya.

" _Panggillah namaku jika kau ada di depan genangan air…"_

Air mengeret tubuhnya menuju dimana gelas pecah itu berada. Ada genangan air putih sedikit yang belum mengering dari lantai keramik dingin. Semoga dia bisa memanggil orang yang harus ia pinta informasi.

' _Halilintar! Halilintar!'_

" **Hmm? Ada apa, Air?"**

Responnya begitu cepat. Kedua mata Air terbelalak senang tiba-tiba.

' _Kau tidak bilang aku harus terbiasa menggunakan kaki!'_

" **Haha, sama seperti manusia jika mendapa ekor pertama juga pasti belajar. Sama dengan kita kebalikannya. Lagian sat bayi, kau juga pasti perlu terbiasa menggunakannya bukan?"**

' _Tapi bagaimana… Bagaimana aku bisa berkencan dengan Api…'_

" **Itu urusanmu. Aku hanya memenuhi keinginanmu. Salah sendiri kau tidak mau menimbang-nimbang pilihanmu."**

Di daerah lain yang tampak begitu gelap, pemuda bertudung itu berenang di sekitar bola kristal dengan gaya dada. Tampangnya tampak cuek bebek.

' _H…hiks…'_

" **Heh jangan menangis! Kau cowok, bukan?"**

'… _aku gak bakal bisa berkomunikasi dengan Api… dong…'_

Halilintar memutar tubuhnya memandagi permukaan bola kristal. Tampak wajah Air yang berlinang air mata, menatap dirinya dengan raut pilu. Halilintar seharusnya bisa saja membiarkan Air tersiksa atau apapun, karena itu adalah tujuannya.

" **Baik baik. Aku akan bantu kau bisa berjalan."**

Apa yang barusan penyihir itu katakan bukan fana. Air yang mendengarnya pun senang.

' _Makasih! Makasih, Halilintar!'_

"… **Ya…"**

Tidak berangsur lama, pintu kamar yang didiami Air terbuka. Kedua pemuda cepat-cepat menghampiri Air yang masih dalam keadaan terduduk. Tampak mereka memasnag raut wajah khawatir.

Pandangan Air berfokus pada salah satu pemuda dengan berpakaian kaos tanpa lengan. Jantungnya begitu berdebar saat pemuda yang adalah pujaannya sendiri, mengenggam kedua tangannya. Dengan ekspresi memelas yang diyakini Air mungkin saja dia langsung ingin melamar bahkan meminta ciuman…

"Jangan bunuh diri lagi! Aku mohon!"

Sudah dijatuhkan oleh khayalannya akan pangerannya segera menyatakan cinta, sekarang disalahpahami oleh dia ingin bunuh diri. Apa-apaan.

"…!" Air menggeleng kemudian berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya. Namun bagaimanapun, tidak ada apapun yang bergetar darinya.

"Kau bisu…"

Air menunduk, kemudian mengangguk melemah.

"…," Gempa menepuk pundak Air pelan. "Pantas mau bunuh diri… depresi, 'kan?"

"Jangan, Gempa. Jangan ungkit lagi kekurangannya," Api mengacak rambut Air. "Selamat datang di kediamanku. Aku Api, pangeran di rumah ini. Dan disana Gempa, kakakku."

"!" Air terkejut mendengar kata 'kakak'. Sesaat dia ingat dengan Taufan yang pasti mencemaskannya.

"Yah berjalan disinilah sepuasmu," Api tersenyum lembut. "Anggap kita sebagai keluarga."

Air menganggukkan kepalanya mantap. Dia merasakan kata-kata yang diucapkan Api begitu menyesapi hatinya. Hangat, nyaman sekali.

Kedua pemuda itu serempak beranjak berdiri. Sebelumnya mereka membantu Air untuk kembali pada kasurnya. Menyuruh agar Air memulihkan staminanya dulu karena cara Air berdiri begitu lemas. Ah ya, sendi-sendi juga perlu waktu untuk pulih pastinya. Air mengerti dengan kecemasan mereka. Dia menurut, membiarkan tubuhnya kembali terbenam dalam selimut—sampai ke kepala.

Api menyegerakan melangkah kakinya keluar disusul Gempa di belakang. Jalan mereka begitu lambat. Tiba keluar dari kamar Air, mereka berhenti serempak. Pintu kamar mereka biarkan mengangga.

"Gempa, aku khawatir pada sesuatu."

"Hmm," respon Gempa, seperti sudah tau apa yang ingin disampaikan Api.

"Yah aku merasa, mereka seperti saudara kita yang kata ayahanda tenggelam ke laut. Itu saja."

Gempa menggelengkan kepalanya, "Mana mungkin mereka masih hidup, Api~ Lagian kalau karena wajah mereka sama dengan kita, apa tidak lelah sebelumnya banyak yang operasi plastik supaya bisa menang sayembara saat itu? Jangan buat ayahanda sedih lagi disana."

"Tapi kalau ketemu orang berwajah sama di tempat terpencil ini saat liburan, apa itu namanya kebetulan?"

"… kuharap itu benar," Gempa menghela napasnya. "Apalagi kalau ternyata dia sama postur. Khhh, sudah. Aku capek memikirkannya."

Api hanya bisa berdiam. Ia menarik gagang pintu kamar itu kemudian menariknya untuk ditutup sambil terus menatap kakaknya.

"Yah… mungkin aku terlalu banyak berharap… tapi dia bisa jadi saudara kita selagi orangtuanya belum kita ketemukan, bukan?"

Pemuda itu menatap Gempa penuh harap. Lawannya hanya bisa membalas dengan senyum hangat.

Tanpa tahu, bahwa selimut yang menutupi tubuh Air menyusut. Orang dari dalamnya kini tiada.

=oOo=

Keadaan bawah laut terasa mencekam. Ketegangan dari semua makhluk bawah laut mendominasi daerah tersebut. Para ikan-kan membentuk barisan kemudian berenang laju mengitari karang-karang. Para ikan pari mengambang dari tengah lautan. Para duyung-duyung turut berenang kesana kemari secara panik.

Terlihat seekor duyung seakan menjadi provokator kepanikan itu, dengan beberapa kali mengayunkan trisula dari tangannya sehingga memporak-porandakan tumbuhan terdekat. Raut wajahnya begitu murka, terlihat dari keningnya yang mengkerut.

"KALIAN HARUS MENEMUKAN AIR BAGAIMANAPUN JUGA! INI PERINTAH!"

Blarr! Lagi-lagi kilatan petir menyambar batu karang yang cukup besar dari dekatnya. Membuat ledakan yang besar hingga berakhir partikel-partikel sang karang menyebar pada pasir di sekelilingnya.

"Tch! Kau ngapain sih, Air?" gumam orang itu yang diyakini adalah raja lautan kini, Taufan.

"Hamba tahu tuan kini gelisah, tapi jangan membuat semuanya panik."

Seekor duyung berambut acak ungu kehitaman itu berenang mendekati tuannya, setelah melihat peluang Taufan telah lelah mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya.

"Fang… kau benar-benar sudah mencari sampai di tempat Air biasa mangkal?"

Fang memalingkan wajahnya, "Tidak ditemukan juga."

"Idiot. Apa yang adikku kini lakukan? Sial—"

"… kami akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin mencari pangeran Air lagi," Fang berenang mundur kemudian menundukkan kepalanya memberi salam hormat. "Saya permisi dulu."

"…"

Seluruh hewan laut yang masih ada di sekitar raja Taufan mengikuti Fang pergi menjauh. Dalam hitungan menit, sekitar laut sang raja kini menjadi senyap tanpa kehidupan. Hanya ada karang-karang yang tidak berdosa kini hancur, tumbuhan yang hangus, juga trisula yang masih ada pada tangannya.

"Aku tahu—aku tahu hari ini akan datang…"

Taufan merasa terpuruk untuk terlalu meremehkan ketakutannya. Sebelumnya, Taufan sudah memprediksi bahwa Air cepat atau lambat pasti akan melakukan hal nekad demi mendapatkan cinta sejatinya. Bahkan Fang, tangan kanan pribadinya yang setia, juga tahu akan kelemahan hati Air bagian ini.

Tapi kini dia terlambat untuk mengantipasinya. Air sudah tidak ada. Air lenyap.

Taufan meremas tongkat trisula emas begitu kuat, mengabaikan rasa perih pada telapak tangannya yang sudah gosong. Dia terlalu banyak meluapkan amarahnya sampai tangannya menjadi korban.

"Aku gagal… aku gagal sebagai kakak yang baik…"

=oOo=

Sementara itu pada lokasi lain, disana terlihat hutan dengan pepohonan rimbun menjadi fondasi keangkeran karena mereka menghalangi cahaya matahari langsung. Dari bawah, ada sebuah kolam yang tidak terlalu besar tersemat di tengah rimbunan pepohonan besar itu. Tidak terlalu terlihat ada penghuninya, bahkan seperti katak saja disana tidak tampak. Padahal siang itu tidak terlalu terik untuk wilayah sana.

"Ya, kurasa ini tempat yang cocok."

Masih dari dasar kolam, seseorang menyembulkan badannya setengah dari dalamnya. Wajahnya tertutup tudung coklat lusuh. Menatap seorang pemuda lain yang menepi pada air itu dengan menyampingkan tubuhnya.

"Cobalah berdiri, Air."

Air menggelengkan kepalanya.

' _Aku tidak bisa.'_

"Kau pasti bisa."

' _Tapi aku telah mencoba sebelumnya.'_

Suasana senyap sesaat. Air menatap Halilintar gusar. Ia menunggu Halilintar memberi saran lain yang mungkin bisa ia lakukan, setidaknya.

Namun Halilintar hanya diam. Entah kenapa Air merasa tidak enak hati. Akhirnya Air memilih untuk bangkit dari duduknya.

 **BUKH!**

Air terduduk dengan pantat mendarat terlebih dahulu. Ia mengapit bibirnya meringis. Halilintar langsung membuka tudung kepalanya. Kedua pasang iris mereka bertemu setelahnya.

' _Aku takkan bisa, aku tidak bisa_ _—hiks, meski tidak rela, aku menyerah… ambillah jiwaku—hiks!'_

Halilintar memalingkan wajahnya sebentar. Seakan tidak mau melihat Air kini menangis tanpa suara.

"Kau tahu, Air? Aku memang orang yang tidak suka melihat orang bahagia, juga aku adalah orang dingin yang mungkin saja sudah menarik nyawamu sekaligus. Orang jahat? Haha, ya, aku suka menyiksa lawanku pelan-pelan. Menyiksa batinnya."

'… _,'_ Air mendongakkan wajahnya untuk memastikan bagaimana ekspresi Halilintar saat bicara seperti itu.

Ada yang salah dari ekspresi Halilintar.

Seharusnya dia tertawa nyaring kemudian mendekat padanya sambil membawa bilah pisau untuk ditancap pada hatinya. Namun Air melihat raut sedih, seakan menahan pedih hati namun wajah memberontak untuk tidak mengeksploitasikannya.

Air terkejut ketika Halilintar menoleh padanya langsung. Tapi keterkejutannya lenyap begitu melihat ekspresi wajah nyaman dari si penyihir.

"Kau pasti bisa. Ingat kenapa kau sampai mau mengubah siripmu menjadi kaki."

Si penyihir tersenyum. Bukan senyum jahat yang biasa dipamerkan penjahat dalam cerita dongeng. Sungguh, senyumnya begitu hangat.

"Lagian kau tidak mau mengecewakan harapanmu, bukan? Kau sudah berjuang sejauh ini. Api akan terpesona melihat pemuda tangguh yang berjuang deminya, pasti!"

Seketika Air merasakan bara yang mengarungi hatinya. Ia menjadi terbakar semangat.

' _Iya! Aku akan berjuang!'_

Halilintar terkekeh geli.

=oOo=

"G—Gempa, jangan… ukhhh…"

"Sedikit lagi, Api…"

"Kak—tolong jangan..."

"Tenanglah, di sini hanya kita berdua. Pemuda itu takkan melihat kita. Payah, kita lupa menanyakan namanya."

"Kak Gempa kalau serius bahkan jadi lebih kuat dariku—ukhhh…"

"Haha, aku 'kan lebih berpengalaman darimu."

Dari tempat cucian, kita bisa melihat dua pemuda kerajaan itu memegang masing-masing tepi sprei untuk dikuras airnya dengan cara dililit.

"KAK GEMPA AKU CAPEEKKK."

 **Tbc**

A/N: Dasar fujoshi, pasti mikir ending tadi udah rating M.

Halo ada yang kangen sama oczelt? Bagi pelanggan baru selamat datang dan terimakasih buat fav follownya! Makasih udah ada yang ngasi komen di fanartku yang disubmit animonsta kalau aku adalah author. Iya saya author, author laknat yang ngeship Air sama Api atau Hali sampe titik darah penghabisan /boboan

Maaf buat hiatus yang lama. Doakan semoga oczelt ga PHP pembaca!

Saran dan kritik sangat diterima!


	3. Chapter 3

Api dan Gempa pernah diberitahu, bahwa mereka dahulu terlahir sebagai lima saudara. Lima saudara dengan wajah sama. Yang membedakan hanyalah warna iris mereka.

Dahulu juga kedua saudara itu hanya menganggap cerita ibunda mereka hanyalah karangan, yang dibuat agar tidur malam mereka nyaman. Juga adanya duyung-duyung, yang katanya kadang menyelamatkan manusia kemudian menjadi sepertinya tidak berapa lama.

" _Manusia duyung itu sebenarnya manusia asli yang dibesarkan oleh ikan. Raja neptunus mengubah kakinya menjadi sirip pada awal mereka akan beranjak tiga tahun. Ketiga saudara kalian diselamatkan oleh duyung, dan Ibu mau tidak mau menerima perjanjian jika ingin mereka hidup aku harus merelakan mereka bersama raja penguasa lautan. Makanya hanya kalian berdualah harta Ibu yang tersisa."_

"Makanya aku mengira mereka saudara kita. Ibu pernah cerita kalau mereka menjadi duyung, ya 'kan?"

Gempa mengorek lubang telinganya datar. "Kau terlalu percaya cerita Ibu. Api, kau 'kan sudah besar dan sebentar lagi akan menjadi raja. Kakakmu ini capek dengarnya."

"Tapi siapa tahu Ibu mendongeng saat itu dengan maksud memberi informasi!"

"Tapi pemuda itu berkaki! Bukan duyung!"

Yang bisa dilakuan Api hanyalah terperangah kecil.

* * *

 **Dedicated for #FusionBBBChallenge**

* * *

 **Pilihanku, adalah Dosa**

By

oczelt

* * *

"Saya melaporkan, bahwa ada jejak Air sebelum dia menghilang."

Taufan menyegerakan mendekat pada tangan kanannya itu dengan secercah harapan. Semoga informasi yang diucapkannya bukan fana, itu saja.

"Kau menemukannya?"

"Iya. Beliau menjadi manusia dengan bantuan sihir Halilintar. Itu menurut laporan makhluk dunia udara, para burung camar."

"… apa…," suara Taufan menjadi berat untuk respon laporan Fang. "… Hali… lintar?"

Fang mengangguk.

"Grr! Beraninya dia! Ternyata dia masih ada dendam denganku! Takkan kubiarkan! … tapi, aku sudah tahu ini ada kaitannya dengan Halilintar sendiri."

"Apa tuan kenal dia?"

Taufan mengangguk. "Dia adalah teman yang juga dipilih sebagai kandidat raja sama denganku. Orang yang pintar menggunakan sihir, namun dia ada dendam denganku karena aku yang dipilih sebagai raja. Aku yakin, ini ada kaitannya dengan masa lalu. Dia pasti balas dendam."

Dari sisi lain Fang hanya merespon dengan tidak berbicara apapun. Taufan mengenggam erat trisulanya dengan murka.

"Aku tahu dimana harus menemukan Halilintar!"

=oOo=

"Satu."

Air merentangkan kedua tangannya. Beberapa kali ia oleng-oleng, namun kedua kakinya yang tegap masih berhasil memertahankan tubuhnya. Sebuah buku tebal seukuran _oxford_ mendiam dari atas kepala pemuda itu.

"Dua."

Seseorang melompat dari air, untuk menaruh sebuah buku besar pada atas bidang buku di kepala Air. Tubuh Air sempat oleng juga, namun lagi-lagi kedua kakinya masih berhasil mengokohkan tubbuhnya berdiri tegap.

"Tiga."

"Empat."

"Lima."

"Tujuh."

' _APA KAU GILA MENARUH BUKU-BUKU TEBAL ITU KE KEPALAKU?! PENYIHIR BEGO!'_

"Katanya mau belajar berjalan."

' _GAK GINI JUGAAAAA!'_

Sebelum itu Air hanya mengikuti saran Halilintar bagaimana bisa berjalan dengan syarat (katanya) menaruh beban di kepala sebagai awal latihan menyeimbangkan. Air yakin kalau Halilintar banyak pengalaman dengan mengetahui dunia manusia juga bawah laut karena kemampuannya sebagai penyihir.

Tapi sungguh, ini adalah hal terkonyol yang pernah Air lakukan seumur hidupnya.

"Cobalah berjalan. Anggap kau seperti dibimbing oleh seseorang."

' _Baik.'_

Kepalanya mengangguk sebagai respon mengiyakan. Air melangkahkan kakinya setapak, diikuti setapak kemudian lagi, dimana kedua tangannya masih membentang menyeimbangkan. Kadang tubuhnya oleng. Air mengusahakan untuk memiringkan tubuhnya yang berlawanan dari arah tubuh dia sendiri, miring agar keseimbangan masih terjaga.

' _A—aku bisa berjalan Hali!'_

"Jangan meringkas nama orang seenaknya."

' _Ehehe, aku terlalu bahagia!'_

Halilintar mendongak. Iya, wajah Air terlihat manis ketika senang. Entah kenapa Halilintar sedikit ikut tersenyum karenanya.

Tubuhnya naik pelan-pelan dari kolam. Cahaya kerlap-kerlip menyelimuti tubuh sang penyihir, terang dan hanya kepalanya yang masih tersisakan untuk dapat dilihat. Sejenak Air terhenti dari latihannya berjalan karena melihat cahaya terang dari belakangnya.

Entah bagaimana, sosok Halilintar yang pertama dilihat Air lusuh berubah menjadi menawan. Berpakaian _tuxedo_ hitam dan rambutnya menjadi rapi. Yang paling penting, Haliintar kini juga punya sepasang kaki.

Halilintar mengulurkan tangannya. Air spontan menerima uluran tangan Halilintar dan mereka berjalan pelan. Berniat seperti membimbingnya jalan, namun yang Air lihat adalah seperti seorang pangeran mengajak sang putri berdansa dengannya.

' _Halilintar… aku…'_

"Aku juga dulu pernah mencintai seseorang."

Jantung Air bergerumuh. Halilintar si penyihir yang mengedepankan kebencian dan keegoisan, rupanya pernah jatuh cinta?

"Orangnya bermata biru. Wajahnya sepertiku. Dia orang yang ceria juga baik hati. Aku pernah jatuh cinta dengannya."

Netra Halilintar menuju pada netra lawannya. Iris merah kelam tergambar kesedihan mendalam. Air menundukkan kepalanya kecil, tidak tahan melihat raut wajah penyihir yang terlihat jujur di depannya.

"Kami sama-sama mendapat bimbingan cara menggunakan sihir dari dewa Poseidon. Aku adalah murid berbakat, kata beliau. Aku berbakat karena ingin menjadi hebat di matanya, orang yang kucintai itu. Tapi semua berubah, aku membencinya karena dia menjadi unggul dariku. Aku merasa payah. Dan aku memilih untuk mengikat kontrak dengan setan. Menjadi penyihir yang mengambil nyawa para duyung yang meminta pertolonganku, menjadi pelayan dewa Hades."

' _Jadi, jika aku mati…'_

"Ya, kau akan mengabdi pada dewa Hades berikutnya. Sesuai kontrak kita sebelumnya," Halilintar melepas gaetan tangannya dari Air. Membiarkan pemuda disana untuk berjalan sendiri tanpa bantuannya. "Makanya aku begitu mengerti perasaan orang yang mencintai. Akupun pasti sama akan melakukan hal sepertimu, jika berada di posisimu. Membuat orang yang kita sukai melirik dan menerima kita adalah hal tersulit."

'… _Itu sakit…'_

"Hmm. Semoga kau bisa, mendapat cintanya."

' _Kalau boleh bertanya… Siapa orang yang membuatmu terluka itu?'_

Sejenak Air melihat Halilintar tertegun di tempatnya. Matanya terbuka lebar. Dalam hitungan menit kemudian, wajahnya tampak rileks.

"Orang yang kata dewa Poseidon punya bakat sebagai pemimpin kerajaan. Alias Taufan."

=oOo=

Langit tampak hitam dengan secercah jingga dari sang surya yang sebentar llagi akan tenggelam dari ufuk barat. Suasana sekitar rumah yang tidak terlalu besar di ppinggir laut itu damai. Adanya burung-burung camar yang hinggap sekedar menumpang istirahat pada perjalanan terbang mencari makan, pada atap rumah tersebut. Para kepiting mulai berjalan di sekitar dataran mencari makan.

Dalam rumah tersebut—tepat pada bagian dapur, ketiga pemuda tengah duduk santai mengelilingi meja makan. Gempa menyendoki makanannya nikmat. Memang menu diatas meja mereka begitu mewah. Tapi Api tidak menyentuh makanannya, memandang Air yang hanya diam tidak menyendoki lauk apapun di depan.

"Hai, kau tidak makan?"

Air menggeleng. Tangannya menunjuk seekor kepiting rebus yang kini terhidang di meja makan dengan reaksi mual.

"… padahal masakan Gempa itu enak walau dia jarang masak besar seperti ini, kau tahu…"

Api mengambil capit kepiting tersebut lalu membukanya. Api mengabaikan reaksi Air yang terkejut sambil menahan mulutnya agar enggan muntah itu, mengorek dagingnya sedikit dan mendekat pada meja Air.

"Rupanya pengen disuapin ya? Buka mulutnya ya? Aaaa~"

Wajah Air memerah mabuk. Aroma dari daging kepiting sedikit membuatnya pusing.

"Enak, kok. Tidak ada manusia yang menolak untuk makan kepiting di dunia ini!"

' _Aku duyung! Mana mungkin aku memakan anak buahku!'_ jerit Air dalam hati.

"Buka, ya? Aaaa~"

"Api, kau mana tahu selera orang. Siapa tahu dia alergi kepiting."

"Aku gak percaya! Dia pasti suka kepiting!" tepis Api seenaknya. "Oh begini saja."

Api menyuapi daging kepiting itu dalam mulutnya. Setelah itu ia menoleh pada Air, sambil tertawa seram. Air semakin berkeringat dingin. Pikirannya penuh dengan benak-benak aneh akan apa yang dilakukan sang pangeran kepadanya.

"Aku akan mengambil ciumanmu~"

Gempa yang melihat bagaimana Api mendekat pada wajah Air menjatuhkan sendoknya. "Astaga, Api…"

"!"

"Satu ciuman saja~"

Wajah mereka semakin dekat. Gemuruh jantung Air berdetak tidak karuan.

' _Tunggu!'_

Ini saatnya Air terlepas dari kutukan kemudian bisa menikahi pangeran Api! Bukan hanya kutukan, namun suaranya juga!

Air menarik napasnya, merilekskan dirinya untuk bersiap menyambut ciuman pangeran. Wajah mereka menjadi sangat dekat. Air membuka mulutnya kecil sembari kedua matanya terpejam.

Spontan Air merasakan sesuatu tergeletak dari mulutnya. Potongan kecil daging kepiting kini ia kunyah secara tak sengaja. Menyadarinya, Air langsung saja membuka matanya cepat.

Wajah Api yang dekat terkekeh jail. "Enak, bukan?"

Aneh. Tidak seperti yang dibayangkan Air rasanya amis atau mungkin tidak cocok dengan lidahnya. Dagingnya begitu gurih. Bumbunya dikombinasi sebegitu menyatu. Rasa dari manis dan rempah-rempah yang menyatu. Bahkan rasa santan yang sebagai penawar rasa berlebihan menyatu dengan bumbu-bumbu berlebihan lainnya.

Air mengangguk. Meski harapannya kandas oleh kini dia tidak mendapat ciuman pangeran, namun ia bisa melihat sosok hangat dari pujaan hatinya secara langsung. Juga senyuman itu ada karena 'dia', Air sendiri yang membuat pangeran terhibur.

Air dibuat lebih jatuh cinta kepadanya.

=oOo=

Malam hari pun tiba. Jam tujuh malam, Gempa dan Api bekerjasama untuk membereskan wadah makan mereka beserta Air yang membantu dengan menyapu. Kakinya seakan sudah terlatih seperti manusia pada umumnya untuk berjalan. Tidak ada yang akan curiga kalau Air saat itu pernah tidak tahu bagaimana untuk menyeimbangkan diri menggunakan kaki.

Seusai bekerja bakti membereskan ruang makan, Api mendekat kepada Air yang juga baru selesai menyapu. Sang pangeran dunia atas terkekeh sebentar. Kedua tangannya mengenggam tangan Air.

"Oh ya, Air. Kau tidur di kamarku saja ya?"

' _?'_

"Aku kesepian tidak punya kawan. Kak Gempa selalu suka tidur di tempatnya. Aku juga ingin sekali-kali tidur di kamarku… kumohon ya?"

Gempa juga mendekat pada dimana Air dan Api berdiri, "Soalnya Api sering ke kamarku tidur bareng. Padahal calon raja, tapi tidur sendirian saja tidak berani. Hihi!"

"Gempa jangan umbar aib orang ahhh!"

"Ups, itu aib ya? Kukira kau anggap hal itu biasa, hehe."

Api menggembungkan kedua pipinya kesal. "Jail. Ayo, Air!"

Respon Air mengangguk. Api menarik tangannya menuju kemana kamar Api berada. Rupanya, kamar Api adalah kamar yang Air tempati sebelum itu. Kamar berukuran agak luas begitu, hanya untuk Api tidur sendirian?

' _Pantas dia merasa kesepian.'_

Api melemparkan dirinya pada bidang kasur. Tubuhnya ia guling-gulingkan riang. Api terlihat kekanakan sekali di mata Air. Langsung sana mantan duyung itu tertawa kecil.

"Ayo kesini~"

Beberapa kali Air menoleh kesana-kemari. Apa maksudnya Api mengajak dirinya untuk dipeluk? Itu membuat Air semakin grogi.

Mau tidak mau Air menurut. Beberapa menit ia sia-siakan hanya untuk ragu, ia merebahkan badannya pada ranjang itu. Tubuhnya ia miring ke kanan, menolak wajah dari dimana Api menghadap.

"Air? Kok gitu? Biasa saja dong sama aku, ya ya ya?" Api mentoel pundak Air. "Kita juga sama-sama cowok. Tidur bareng bukannya tidak masalah… bukan…?"

Air menghela napasnya. Ia berbalik, kemudian bertemu dengan wajah Air. Parasnya yang hangat, rona merah pada pipi Air muncul perlahan. Ekspektasi mengatakan Air akan segera berciuman dengan Api segera atau tidak segera. Tapi, Api baru saja mengatakan mereka sesama jenis. Apa Api tidak jijik kepadanya sendiri saat berandai berciuman seperti apa yang baru dipikirkannya tadi?

Lagian, Air malah teringat dengan Halilintar.

Bagaimana Halilintar mau mengajarinya berjalan siang penuh itu. Dia menyatakan masalah pribadinya mengapa menjadi penyihir. Entah, Air merasa sepertinya Halilintar berharap akan cintanya juga.

Kalau dilema seperti ini terus, Air takkan bisa hidup lama. Air harus memilih keputusannya.

Karena ciuman yang bisa mematahkan kutukan Air hanyalah ciuman cinta sejati. Bukan ciuman Api. Kalau dia mencintai Halilintar dan Halilintar juga menyukainya, dia bisa mematahkan kutukannya segera mungkin.

"Aku kesepian karena aku dianggap orang dewasa. Padahal aku juga butuh teman. Karena aku adalah calon pangeran, bukan berarti aku bisa berdiri sendiri."

Kedua tangan Api merengkuh leher Air. Pautannya begitu kuat, samping itu juga terasa getaran ketakutan dari kedua tangannya itu. Air menyentuh lengan bawah Api. Kedua iris biru lautnya menatap wajah Api yang tersenyum sendu.

"Kalau kau saudaraku, aku mungkin akan bahagia… "

'Apa…'

"Ibu pernah cerita, kalau aku punya dua kakak dan satu adik yang lenyap dari keluarga kami…," Api memejam matanya mengantuk. "Kalau… aku punya adik… sepertimu… aku tidak akan… kesepian… lagi…."

Kedua tangannya melemah. Air menatap sang pangeran nanar. Kelihatannya Api sudah tidur.

' _Jika aku mencintai saudaraku sendiri, berapa dosa yang sudah kubuat…'_

=oOo=

"Kau tahu betapa bodohnya, Air?"

Lagi-lagi dari suasana yang begitu gelap mencekam, satu bola kristal benderang menjadi fondasi kehangatan wilayah itu. Ia memantulkan cahayanya pada wajah pemuda duyung yang beberapa kali menggerakkan ekornya untuk berenang kesana-kemari.

"Dia tidak melihat orang dengan perannya. HAHA!"

Tawa pemuda itu seketika melebar kuat. Menggetarkan gema pada sekeliling, menambah aksen keseraman dari tempat itu.

"Membuat dia jatuh cinta padaku~ Lalu Api lama-lama akan pudar dari kehidupannya dan hanya mengenalku. Siasatku hanya untuk menunda Air mencintai pangeran Api terlalu dalam. Maka, ciuman sejati mereka takkan pernah hidup. Air akan mati…"

"Dia akan mati selama-lamanya. Bukan hanya mati seperti dongeng, cintanya juga akan mati. Dia akan mati dengan kehampaan. Mati dalam cinta yang terpuruk. Dia akan menjadi duyung yang tidak punya tujuan hidup. Dia sendiri yang memilih dosa untuk menyukai sesama jenisnya."

"Meski begitu, aku juga tidak suka dengan segala sikap manjanya. Aku lelah untuk melayaninya terus menerus."

"Orang yang ternoda tidak pantas hidup!"

=oOo=

Ini adalah hari kedua untuk kesempatan Air bisa hidup. Tinggal tersisa satu hari, dimana nyawanya akan terengut jika kesepakatan dengan sang penyihir tidak kunjung ia penuhi.

Air melamun dari kasurnya. Ia berpikir banyak pada sang penyihir juga target utamanya yaitu Api. Siapa yang harus dia perjuangkan untuk mencintainya?

' _Ya, aku mungkin memang cinta dengannya!'_

 **To be Continued**

A/N: Chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir! Untuk yang menanyakan kapan ff lainnya apdet, bakal aku apdet setelah ff ini selesai~ Dan halo disana yang ngeship HaliAir, kita sama wkwkwk x'D cuma ngeship, kok.

Saran dan kritik sangat diterima!


	4. Chapter 4

_Tidak ada yang perlu disesali_

 _Sejak awal kau telah menarik dosa_

 _Sejak pertama kau memilih hal jahat untuk melingkup dalam hidupmu_

 _Maka yang kau perlukan, hanyalah beristirahat dalam kegelapan abadi_

 _Jurang penghalang noda dan hal suci_

Bidang pisau mungil perak didentingkan jemari telunjuk. Alunan nyanyian pemuda merdu melingkupi sekitar dari benda itu berada.

 _Yang hanya kau perlukan, hanyalah menikmati dosamu yang telah kau buat_

Nyanyian merdu itu muncul dari pisau tersebut. Saat ada yang menjentikkan bidangnya, tiba-tiba keluar suara seakan pisau tersebut hidup kemudian bernyanyi. Senyuman samar tercetak dari wajah pemuda berkerudung.

"Hahaha… entah kenapa aku tidak ingin permainan ini cepat berakhir. Tapi orang jahanam tidak pantas untuk **hidup**."

.

.

.

"Haha, seperti aku tidak tahu siasatmu… Halilintar…"

* * *

 **Dedicated for #FusionBBBChallenge**

* * *

 **Pilihanku, adalah Dosa**

By

oczelt

* * *

"Besok adalah hari pertunanganku."

Air yang saat itu meminum air putih dalam gelasnya, tersedak kuat. Sedang Gempa yang masih menikmati menu sarapan, langsung mendiami sendoknya dari piring. Semua mata tertuju pada pengumandang pengumuman sakral.

Menu hari ini adalah nasi goreng. Gempa sendiri yang memasaknya dibantu Air. Nasi yang dilumuri saus tomat dan kecap seperti makanan Asia pada umumnya. Ditambah potongan daging kecil juga udang-udang yang telah dikupas kulitnya. Seharusnya menu itu menjadi menu yang tidak seenaknya ditolak untuk mengganjal perut.

Api menyatakan pengumuman itu saat ia paling terakhir masuk ke ruang dapur. Orangnya masih duduk di meja makannya, belum menyentuh menu di meja itu sama sekali. Kelihatannya dia buru-buru ingin memberitahu kepada orang yang satu ruangan padanya. Dipicu ekspresinya yang serius, mungkin bisa saja.

' _K_ _—khh, siapa yang kau nikahi?'_

Lagi-lagi Air lupa kalau dia bisu.

"Api, kau tidak memilih tenggat waktunya terlalu cepat?" ujar Gempa. "Kenapa harus minggu ini…?"

"Sudah kubilang aku akan menikah!" ekspresi wajah Api tampak garang saat itu. Air terperangah. "Kalau aku tidak menikah cepat, kapan aku akan menjadi raja?!"

Gempa tidak kalah membalas, "Tapi pernikahan itu adalah hal sakral, pangeran."

Air juga ikut menyetujui ucapan Gempa dengan menganggukkan kepala. Ia mengenggam tangan Api langsung. Kemudian, ia menggelengkan kepala kecil dengan raut wajah nanar. Memberitahu bahwa pilihan Api terlalu cepat.

Kecuali kalau yang dimaksud Api adalah menikahinya. Air memalingkan irisnya ketika memikirkan hal itu, dengan semburat merah muncul tipis.

"Tidak… aku tetap akan menikah."

Entah firasat menyatakan bahwa harapan Air akan kandas.

=oOo=

Air duduk di tepi kolam, tempat pertemuannya dengan Halilintar saat ia pertama kali belajar berjalan. Tangannya menyipak air disana. Bermain-main pada udara sejuk yang dilebarkan sang unsur alam itu dengan telapak tangannya.

"Jadi kau memanggil namaku dan ingin kesini, hanya untuk melamun… hebat, Air."

' _Aku hanya ingin kau sebagai pendengar keluhanku kali ini.'_

"Sampai membaw air dari dapur ke kamar dengan diam-diam, demi melamun sepanjang waktu bersamaan mereka tergesa-gesa ingin melaksanakan pernikahan?"

'… _begitulah, penyihir.'_

Tidak jauh dari dimana Air duduk, permukaan air bertambah kacau. Seseorang menyembul di dekat lokasinya sembari memakai tudung. Iris merahnya ditampakkan menyorot wajah Air yang masih bertampang datar.

' _Salahkah aku mengeluh? Besok adalah kematianku. Keinginanku selama ini untuk dipinang dia sirna, Hali.'_

"Jangan meringkas nama orang seenaknya."

 _'…'_

Kedua iris Halilintar mengecil, ia merespon kaget. Melihat bibir tipis Air yang datar menjadi senyuman.

"Air?"

' _Yah, aku juga entah kenapa jadi ragu memperjuangkannya. Dia hanya menganggapku, sebagai adik. Sampai kapanpun,'_ iris biru Air mengarah pada wajah Halilintar yang masih menatapnya. _'Aku juga tidak mungkin bisa mendapatkan cintanya. Aku tahu harusnya aku bisa berjuang deminya, tapi aku tidak melakukannya. Karena aku mencintai seorang penyihir.'_

"… kau, suka padaku?"

' _Aku cinta padamu, sampai kapanpun.'_

Suasana menjadi senyap. Kedua pemuda itu saling menatap satu sama lain lama. Halilintar memilih mengalah dengan memalingkan wajahnya dari Air.

"Kalau kau memilihku, kau akan menjadi duyung kembali saat menciumku. Hidupmu bakal sama seperti dulu," ujar Halilintar.

' _Aku tahu. Tapi aku bisa hidup lama, bukan?'_

Halilintar tertawa kecil. "Hahh? Jadi itu alasanmu bilang kau suka padaku? Karena cintamu kandas oleh Api, akhirnya kau memilihku buat mematahkan kutukan? Lucu."

' _Tidak!'_ raut wajah Air menjadi sedih. Dia mengapit kedua bibirnya dengan kedua matanya menyipit—menahan tangis. _'Aku benar-benar mencintaimu…'_

"Kembalilah ke tempatmu berada lalu lihatlah pernikahan Api."

' _Tapi—'_

Sinar terang berkerlap-kerlip mengitari tubu Air yang terduduk. Air kaget mendapati tubuhnya menjadi transparan. Halilintar kembali menggunakan sihirnya untuk mengembalikan Air pada kamarnya. Terbukti dari cara Halilintar menaikkan satu lengannya ke atas.

Padahal Air menyatakan demikian karena dia ingin bisa bersama Halilintar selamanya. Tapi apalah, Halilintar memang orang yang tidak mau diperalat.

' _H—hiks, Halilintar…'_

Sosok pemuda manusia itu menghilang dari pandangan Halilintar. Sang penyihir menundukkan kepalanya kemudian menghela napas.

' _Aku tidak pernah tahu, aku telah memiliki hati. Bahkan aku tidak tega melihat Air menangis.'_

=oOo=

Suasana kediaman Air yang tenang berangsur rame. Beberapa orang yang tidak dia kenali dengan tubuh berotot bolak-balik bergotong royong memindahkan barang dan properti. Ada yang menyediakan kursi-kursi. Ada meja panjang menjadi dimana kursi-kursi itu menghadap. Tiga buah lilin yang diletakkan pada wadah menjadi penghias meja itu. Sebagai pembatas area acara dari hamparan luasnya pantai disana, mereka mendirikan tiang-tiang untuk kemudian dipasang tenda di sekitarnya.

Air menjenguk kesibukan orang ribut itu dari jendela kamarnya. Ia melihat Api dan juga Gempa yang tengah berbicara dengan seorang lelaki berkacamata. Wajah si pemuda itu begitu tampan meski bentuk rambutnya awut-awutan.

Mereka bertiga berbincang dengan selingan senyum. Air sempat merasa heran tentang apakah pemuda itu yang menjadi tunangan si Api?

Tunggu—Api manusia. Dia normal. Tidak mungkin sepertinya yang bahkan orang bermartabat, mau dengan sesama jenis karena hanya melihat wajah?

Gempa dengan memakai topi terbalik coklat tua melambaikan tangan kepada lelaki berkacamata itu. Api yang hanya menggunakan jaket tanpa lengan terdiam dari tempat. Ia tidak memberi tindakan nyaman saat pemuda itu ingin pergi. Kenapa?

' _Andai aku bisa bicara. Aku ingin bertanya pada Gempa, siapa tunangannya.'_

Kembali Air merebahkan dirinya pada ranjang besar di kamar Api. Tubuhnya ia posisikan miring. Ia menarik selimut tebal disana kemudian menutup tubuh sampai kepalanya.

' _Aku tidak mau tahu apapun. Meminta bantuan Taufan sekarang aku juga segan. Apa aku harus mempertaruhkan tridentnya?'_

Kedua matanya terbelalak. Saat menyebut Taufan—nama kakaknya, entah bagaimana dia jadi teringat pada sesuatu. Dibukanya kembali selimut tebal itu lalu bangkit dari ranjang. Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya cepat menuju ambang jendela. Air memerhatikan wajah pemuda berkacamata itu lekat.

' _Tidak salah lagi, itu Fang! Kenapa dia ada disini? Dan, berkaki?!'_

Ingin sekali Air menghampiri tangan kanan kakak kandungnya itu, tentang mengapa ia seakan akrab dengan Gempa dan Api. Tentang apakah dia terlibat pernikahan ini. Dan apa yang dia bicarakan pada Api dan Gempa.

Jika bukan mengingat ia akan terancam dimarahi Taufan saat bertemu, Air tidak mungkin menahan kedua kakinya hanya dalam kamar saat itu. Memberitahu dimana dia berada pada Fang? Dia belum siap melihat wajah kecewa dari Taufan akan kutukan yang ia dapati dari kesepakatannya bersama penyihir.

Walau Air rindu kampungnya. Walau ia mungkin bisa meminta bantuan Taufan mematahkan kutukannya. Walau mungkin saja suaranya akan kembali.

Tapi Air benar-benar berniat ingin mengakhiri hidupnya. Ia sudah lelah hidup diantara cintanya yang tak kunjung bersemi.

Bahkan sekarang yang bisa Air lakukan hanya kembali ke ranjangnya kemudian menenggelamkan tubuhnya di bawah hamparan selimut.

=oOo=

Hari pernikahan Api dimulai. Pantai menjadi riuh oleh pendatang-pendatang asing yang sudi mendatangi hari membahagiakan calon raja mereka. Mobil-mobil mewah penuh di sepanjang jalan beraspal dekat pantai dan acara itu. Ada sebagian bangsawan yang memakai delman sebagai transportasi mereka.

Jamuan-jamuan disana terhidang begitu mewah. Makanan laut (yang biasa orang sebut _seafood_ ) beragam jenis menggiurkan mata siapapun anak-anak pendatang disana untuk menyantap segera. Jus-jus dingin ikut menemani jejeran, bahkan seperti _asparagus_ ikut terlibat oleh hidangan mereka.

Api sudah berdandan gagah. Ia berdiam cukup lama dari depan meja pendeta.

Gempa turut menemani sang mempelai laki-laki disana. Ia sengaja duduk paling depan agar bisa mengawasi sekaligus tidak menganggu acara itu ketika akan berlangsung. Sedangkan Air, ia memilih duduk di dekat Gempa tanpa melihat wajah Api sedikitpun. Mereka semua memakai _tuxedo_.

Suara para tamu-tamu yang riuh seakan ditelan. Air merasakan hal janggal tersebut. Ia segera menoleh dan mendapati sosok pemuda digiring pemuda lain—yang tidak asing di mata Air. Pemuda kacamata menggiring pemuda berwajah sama dengannya menuju kapel.

' _K—KAK TAUFAN?!'_

Jantung Air berdetak kencang. Wajah ngerinya didapati oleh kakaknya itu, dan yang bersangkutan menoleh sedikit kepada Air dengan tersenyum. Sontak Air mengenggam tangannya geram. Ia bangkit dari kursinya, dan luapan marah menyerubung pikiran Air. Tangannya menggapai kursi yang kemudian dilemparkannya kursi tersebut pada Taufan.

Fang mengambil langkah berani. Ia menangkap bangku itu dengan hanya satu tangan. Seluruh pendatang yang sudah mengambil ancang-ancang menghindari daratan kursi, riuh kagum pada pesona Fang.

"A—apa ini?" Api tersulut murka. "Kau, aku sudah menganggapmu seperti adik sendiri tapi kenapa kau mengacaukan acaraku?!" Api menunjuk wajah Air secara poin.

"Api, tenanglah," Gempa berusaha menengahi mereka. "Air, bisa kau jelaskan dia siapamu sampai kau melempar kursi pada mempelai Api?"

Air menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. Wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi depresi.

"Air, ada yang mau kuberitahu padamu," Api membalikkan badan dari sang pendeta, mendekati Air yang masih gemetar. "Aku melakukan ini demi kita. Aku tahu kau cinta denganku. Aku juga tahu, kalau kau kaget itu adalah kakakmu yang menjadi mempelaiku…"

Tangan Api mengenggam telapak tangan Air yang bergetar. Air menatap Api tidak percaya.

"Kita keluarga, tapi saling mencintai. Katanya kau terkena kutukan sihir. Kakakmu punya niat mulia untuk melepaskan kutukanmu."

"Baiknya kau, Api~"

Taufan dan Fang sudah dekat dari lokasi Air, Gempa, dan Api berdiri. Api tidak menghiraukan ucapan Taufan. Ia melanjutkan menatap Air serius.

"Aku juga sebenarnya mencintaimu. Tapi aku menahan hasratku ingin menciummu, karena kata Taufan kita saudara," Api mendekatkan punggung tangan Air kepada wajahnya. "Kau bahkan berjuang untuk mendapatkan cintaku dengan mengorbankan suara, ekor, dan nyawamu. Aku jadi semakin suka padamu."

Kedua mata Air terasa perih. Satu pasang bulir airmata jatuh dari kedua pelupuk mata Air. Ia menangis, namun suaranya tidak ada. Api memeluk badan Air erat.

' _Aku tidak tahu, kalau Api menerimaku… harusnya aku tidak menyatakan perasaanku pada Halilintar saat itu… hiks!'_

"Kakakmu, Taufan, mencintai kita…"

"Kebohongan semata. Opera sabun yang begitu indah."

Suara pemuda lain menimpali kelima pemuda disana. Seorang bertudung secara ajaib muncul di hadapan mereka. Wajahnya yang tenggelam di bayangan penutup tudung menambah aksen mengerikan dari pita suaranya.

"Berapa lama kau membuat skenario ini, Taufan?"

Air menoleh pada Halilintar dan Taufan. Kedua orang yang dicemaskannya bertemu dengan suasana mencekam. Ya, seharusnya para pendatang itu khawatir atau ketakutan. Seharusnya. Namun ada beberapa yang berdiam dari tempatnya dan malah melototi Halilintar.

Halilintar merespon pelototan pendatang dengan percaya diri membuka tudungnya. "Kau menghipnotis Api agar dia bisa bicara manis kepada Air. Kau menikah pada Api dengan cinta paksaan. Tidak ada indahnya dari memaksa orang menyukai kita!"

Air merespon kaget. Sama demikian dengan Gempa disana.

"Kau sudah lama menyukai Api. Aku tahu itu. Dan apa? Air yang seharusnya dicintai Api kemudian menikah bersama. Bukan kau yang malah bersanding dengannya!"

"Apa kau iri denganku, karena kau masih dendam cintamu tidak kubalas?"

Taufan memainkan peran sebagai raja begitu baik. Ia menghadapi sungut Halilintar yang tajam dengan santai.

"Kita berdua sama-sama penyihir. Jangan kira aku tidak tahu akal bulusmu dari semua skenario ini."

"Kau yang bisa mencelakai Air, apa hakmu seperti bisa memihak Air?" balas Taufan lebih dalam. "Aku tahu apa yang kulakukan ini terbaik untuk Air. Aku tahu juga kalau kau ingin Air cepat mati, bukan?"

' _Api! Api!'_

Sementara itu Air menggoyangkan tubuh orang yang memeluknya. Dia terdiam kaku dengan tubuh yang mendingin. Air menepuk-nepuk pipi pangeran itu, namun ia masih sama hanya membelalakkan mata dalam diam. Seperti boneka yang tidak diprogram untuk digerakkan.

"Kau sudah sadar ya, Air?" Taufan menoleh pada adiknya itu datar. "… Api telah mati."

' _APA?!'_

"Sihir Halilintar yanng membuatnya mati. Karena kau mengadu pada Halilintar, Api dia bunuh."

"Tch! Kau yang membunuhnya, Taufan!"

Air semakin terkejut. Gempa sudah pingsan duluan dengan jatuh tersungkur pada kursinya.

"Teganya seorang yang ia percayai telah membunuh pujaan hatinya…"

"Taufan, diam kau! Dasar licik!"

 _Apa dosaku telah mencintai seseorang?_

 _Dia yang menjadi ceria karenaku, telah membunuh harapanku?_

 _Kau penyihir penopangku_

 _Selama ini aku menyukaimu apa adanya_

 _Tapi aku tidak percaya_

 _Duri yang kubiarkan bersemat diantara mawar yang kurawat_

 _Ternyata menghancurkan batang sang mawar_

 _Aku sedih_

 _Aku sedih_

 _Aku sedih…._

' _B—berhenti kau, suara Air…'_

Pisau perak yang menjadi suara Air dikeluarkan Halilintar dari jubahnya. Dia berdenting dengan suara indah. Semua orang dari dalam acara itu dapat mendengar suara jeritan tangis Air lewatnya.

' _Karena yang bisa membuat sang raja mati, hanyalah sesuatu yang terbuat dari milik keluarganya.'_

Halilintar memfokuskan matanya menatap Taufan. Segera tangannya melesat melambungkan pisau itu menuju Taufan dalam jarak dekat. Mengarah pada jantung sang raja lautan.

Kedua penyihir itu malah merespon wajah yang sama. Kedua mata mereka membesar sambil membuka mulut mereka kecil.

"AIRRRRRR!"

Sang tokoh utama mengenggam bilah pisau yang menancap pada jantungnya. Tubuhnya lemas, dan dengan sisa napasnya yang terkikis waktu kutukan ia manfaatkan untuk menyelamatkan seorang raja.

Seorang raja yang sebenarnya adalah antagonis dari cerita hidupnya selama ini.

Karena yang benar-benar membunuh dan memanfaatkan Api, adalah Taufan dan keculasan hatinya.

Dan Halilintar yang ingin membantu Air dengan rencana kemudian ingin akhirnya menerima cinta Air, kini hanya bisa meratapi tubuh Air yang terkulai mati terpeluk Api.

 **=End=**

A/N: Akhirnya pupusss! Mai gad, ga nyangka ini beneran jadi tragedy *rolls*

Tidak terima jeritan hati gak rela dari pembaca. Bay /ditimpukpembaca


End file.
